


A bop on the nose

by ShinyTARDISBlue



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 9x05, F/M, Fluff, Nose Kissing, Sixth Doctor (reference), Sword Fighting, The Girl Who Died, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyTARDISBlue/pseuds/ShinyTARDISBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during THE GIRL WHO DIED. Clara and the Doctor have a sword fight for the villagers, Clara lets her instincts takes over and the Doctor gets a bloody nose. Fluffiness, nose kissing and slight awkwardness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A bop on the nose

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again. Just a short, fill in to get me through that finale. Holy crap was it a rollercoaster. I have no idea where this idea came from but I was rewatching The Girl Who Died and, if I'm not mistaken, it actually references one of the comic books. When the Doctor asks for a show of hands of who has been in a sword fight, Clara's hand goes up. In Terrorformer Part 2, Clara actually uses a ski pole as a sword to fight off a Hyperion security drone so the Doctor can get back in the TARDIS after he gets shocked by one of them. Definitely worth a read (even if I havent quite tracked down Part 1 yet. I know the owner of the comic book store, he's working on it)
> 
> This is set during The Girl Who Died wherein Clara and the Doctor have a mock sword fight to demonstrate sword fighting to the villages, Clara lets her instincts take over and the Doctor gets a bloody nose. Fluffiness ensues. 
> 
> Drop a comment if you want me to keep going and I shall. Just watch me.
> 
> Please comment and drop a kudos if you like it. Constructive critic welcome. I know my grammar sucks but bare with me.
> 
> Until the next time, enjoy :)

Standing mere feet apart, blue eyes met brown, determination reflected. Both parties held firmly to the swords that crossed between them. They were both tired, her more than him, their two day journey starting to take its toll but they needed to finish this now. The crowd around them didn't exist, it was just the two of them, head to head, and all bets were off. He could tell from the way her sword arm was starting to droop that she couldn't keep this up much longer, he had to end this, quickly. Neither moved, their audience held its breath in anticipation.

 

Her foot moved forward, sword moving toward his head which he quickly misdirected with his own, shifting to the left in an attempt to throw her off balance. She continued her attack, forcing him to step backward with each advance. Her mistake was coming, he could feel it, her swing getting wider with each attempted blow, foot work gradually getting sloppier. She stepped too far, momentarily throwing her off balance. With a smirk he struck. Using her distraction to his advantage, he lunged forward, spinning so his back now faced her, putting all of his force into knocking the sword from her hand. Using his momentum, he circled around with his chest now to her back, sword pressed delicately against her throat. His smirk turned to a grin, victory was his. He should have known better than to let his guard down. Without warning, he was on his back in the mud, the air knocked from his lungs and blood slowly start to drip from his nose.

 

“Oh my God, I am so sorry.”

 

“You busted my nose.”

 

“It was an accident.”

 

“I know you said you'd smack me into my next regeneration but right now really isn't the best time to be testing that theory.”

 

“Oh come here you big baby. I didn't even hit you that hard.” Clara reached down to offer him a hand which he took gratefully, pinching his nostrils together with the other. Together they managed to get him back on his feet.

 

“Yeah well, my bleeding nose says otherwise.” He made to tilt his head back, only a hand on his arm pulled it down again.

 

“Head down genius. Unless you _want_ to choke on your own blood.”

 

“Now that would be an embarrassing way to go. Mind you, I hit my head on the console and regenerated once. Thankfully Mel was unconscious as well so no one saw it happen.” She fixed him with a look, somewhere between confusion and amusement. “Long story.”

 

He produced a handkerchief from the depths of his bigger-on-the-inside pockets, wiping away blood with ease, checking to see if it had stopped. Thankfully she hadn't hit him hard enough to cause any heavy bleeding but it never hurt to check. Silently, he thanked their significant height deference or it could have been a lot worse. She was still staring at him.

 

“What?” 

 

She plucked the cloth from his fingers, grabbing his jacket lapel to bring him to her height and wiping away the smear he'd left just above his upper lip. They were really close, too close. Before either of them could realise what she was doing, she gently kissed the tip of his nose, before realising her mistake and pulling away, putting some distance between them. Thankfully it was Lofty who came to their rescue, asking the Doctor to show them how to execute the 'spinning move thing' (his words) and Ashild had pulled Clara away for something to drink and eat when her stomach growled loudly. Shaking his head to clear, he returned his focus to the farmers and fishermen who were desperate to learn how to fight.

 

It was going to be a long afternoon.

 


End file.
